The present embodiments relate to visualization of a functional sequence of a medical apparatus.
Medical devices or apparatuses, such as computed tomograph systems or X-ray equipment, for example, have reached the spatial dimensions of small to medium-sized industrial, mechanical engineering installations. Operators, such as physicians and technical or medical assistants, of such devices may be faced with complex, mechanical, movable components, such as examination tables, lamp supports, monitor racks, robot-like supporting arms, adjustable image detectors and much more. The workflows of medical examinations or interventions are also protracted and complicated sometimes. In addition, the functional sequences that take place within a medical device may not be visible from the outside or take place at a speed that is indiscernible to the human eye. If a medical apparatus malfunctions or, for example, a component of the medical apparatus collides with another medical device during a workflow, it is often difficult or even impossible to reproduce afterwards the manner in which this situation may have arisen. This issue may arise with the diagnosis of faults that occur inside a medical device, and as a solution, log files, in which parameters of the medical device (e.g., stress states of certain voltage nodes) are recorded, may be introduced. In practice, however, a very high level of expertise and knowledge of the functioning of the medical device is required in order to be able to draw meaningful and accurate conclusions from these log files. If necessary, such log files are also sent to a technical department of the manufacturer of the medical equipment for evaluation as standard practice today.